As a related art, there is a reverse-blocking element using an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) described in Proceedings of 2004 International Symposium on Power Semiconductor Devices & ICs, Kitakyushu, P121-124. In the related aft, for an application such as a matrix converter, the reverse-blocking diode included in the IGBT is used for reverse blocking.